Untitled
by vocalneko44
Summary: Oliver is a 'normal' kid and Len is in a thing called 'Vocaloid'. Oliver finds a way that could get him in too. LenXOliver I dont own Vocaloid (though I should)...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I litteraly just thought "Hey, what if i started a LenXOliver alone where Len is like a Vocaloid (No duh) and Oliver joins up somehow and is all new like and stuff?' so im just gonna start.

Oliver POV

I sat in front of the computer, watching the screen. I rarely got time alone to enjoy myself. My parents are abusive and hardly stop once theyve started. They wanted a girl not me. They think its my fault. I CANT HELP IT IF IM NOT WHAT YOU WANTED! But when i say that i end up half dead. When I get home from school I have an hour or two before my mom gets back. Shes the worst. Shes the reason I have bandages over the left side of my face. I cant remember without shuddering. Now its 3:45. Half an hour until she comes back. 30 minutes to myself. Only a little while to watch the screen. Playing is a video of Len Kagamine. I love his voice. I guess I honestly fangirl over him sometimes (key word: sometimes). Hes part of a thing called 'Vocaloid'. I dont know a lot. Only that its a voice thing. I wonder if I can get in... I may not be a great singer but Im not ... Its very hard to get into, that I know. But its not impossible. Maybe if I emailed them that... no thats so stupid, many people email them...But that doesnt mean its wrong to check every once in a while. I Googled the website and clicked on the right thing. Skimming it something caught my eye. A thing saying they were looking for new singers... If I emailed them I could have a chance... I emailed them, heart racing and hands sweating. I x-ed out right after that. Suddenly the door opened and my mom walked in. She looked drunk, i guess she got off work early and stopped for a drink. I nervously slunk to my room seeing she hasnt noticed me. The instant i was safe i heard glass breaking and a loud scream. She must be in a bad mood. Best stay in my room for now...

A/N I have no idea what Im writing im just writing it. Thats how I write. Think of something, write it down, becomes story. Simple three step process.


	2. Chapter 2

Len POV

I sat quitly, ignoring the loud conversation between Miku, Luka, and my twin Rin. My mind was on the fact us Vocaloids need new singers, since Galaco was glitching and her VB needed modifacation. As of now, we were travling around the world, looking for a few contestants. So far we only have... No one. I stare out the plane window and see a city or something beneth us. Britian. Oh joy. Note sarcasm. Since weve had such little luck, I havnt been in a great mood. Hopefully the people chosen from here will have someone! Otherwise I might just jump out of this airplane. As we land the girls coversation turns into excited talking directed at me.

"Isnt this exciting, Len?" Rin asks.

"No." I reply.

"Do you think we can find someone?" Miku asked.

"No.'' I mutter.

"Can you at least try to be happy?" Luka pouts.

"Do you need an answer?" I ask, looking at her, bordly (thats a word right?). They sigh and soon we are navigating around town, ignoring people, until we reach the hotel we were to stay in. Tommarow was the day...


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver POV

School ended finally and I knew I could find out about the contest thing the Vocaloids were holding or something (I have no idea what it is really so please dont hurt my cake). I had a plan if I was chosen to go. I was already ready. Of course the chances of me having a chance were slim, but its not impossable. My "parents'' were still at work so I had no problem getting onto the computer. I was allowed to have an email, patents were drunk and just let me do whatever i wanted, so I checked it and what i saw shocked me. A new message... Allowing me to tryout... The whole thing was a quesyion sheet and whoever seemed to have the best answers were chossen. Or so I heard. I felt as if I would die. Me?! I was... going to try to be a vocaloid! That sounds crazy but its true! And its next week in London. I live just a little ways away, if I left today I could be there by nightfall, spend the night, hopefully, at someones house or a nice hotel, if someone pitys me and lets me stay. And the thing is tomarrow, Saturday. I have to leave now, but Im leaving for two good reasons; One, to get away from my parents and Two, to posibably meet Len Kagamine and become a vocaloid. First I need to run away, get to London, then, I can never come back. The consequenses of returning were to painful and posibably deadly. No, after tonight I was not going to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N LISTEN. I FUCKED UP. FIRST ITS NEXT WEEK THEN ITS TOMARROW. I KNOW. DONT HURT THE CAKE. ITS TOMARROW, OKAY?! PRETEND NEXT WEEK WAS NEVER THERE. OKAY? OKAY. NOW LETS CONTINUE SHALL WE?! Even to i should be asleep... school. But i think i have insomnia or something. Oh well.

Len POV

I sighed for the millionth time in the past hour. The three girls were bubbling with excitement while i pretended to be dead. Today was the day. We choose 10 people who seemed willing and honestly, a few i kindof liked due to what their personality was like. So we arived at the place and waited. Shortly many had arived. Not what I expected but oh well. Tje one who caught my eye most was a blonde boy who was covered, not litterally sortof, in bandages. Even over his left eye! Curious, I aproached him. He seemed to back up a bit. I guess he felt threatened? I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder.

"How'd you get those bandages?"

"W-w-well I dont know! You kn-know! I-I'm rather... clumsy!" he stuttered.

"No I dont know." I said. He seemed to mentally scold himself.

"S-s+sssso sorry Len! I knew you wouldnt know... No one does..." he looked rather sad. I patted him lightly.

"Cheer up! Your number... 4 (my fav number). Go up, announce the song youll be singing, name, and youll do great!" I said. He nodded and I walked away. I still ignored everyone. Expecially the annoying fanfirls who were hovering outside. I sighed again and called the first number.


	5. BadApple!

A/N writong on bus so dont judge it. Review cuz thats wht im writing on the bus.

Oliver POV

Just... Introduce myself and sing. Simple enough Iguess. I sat in waiting and thoughtof yesterday. I had walked all day and into the night before finally ariving and being allowed to sleep on an old retard sofa in an old nearly out of buosness hotel. With free breakfast. So it wasnt all that bad. I turned back to the stage. The first two weremt halfbad. And the third was pretty good too. Oh crap its my turn isnt it? I guess i better go up. Like now. So I went up and instantly felt awkward. Its not everyday I sing in front of so many people. Ok so 14 is a lot dont judge me! So I got up on stage and quickly introduced myself.

"H-Hello Im O-Oliver and I g-guess Ill be singing UH..." wsit i was supposed to know already? Shit I fucked up already. Ill just sing Bad Apple! then because why not?

"Bad Apple!" i said only it sundrd like BadApple! I hope that dosnt hurt my chances. Wait... does this cost money? If it does then Im screwed. I then realize the music has started and Ive nearly missed my cue. Well. lets just hope this goes well.


End file.
